Worrying about the past
by Ana Pereira
Summary: DL, AU. What if Lindsay hadn't fly to NY now, on her 30's, but when she was a teenager? Today, they are engaged and very happy, but during a cuddling session on their day off, Danny notices that Lindsay is worrying about the past. Fluffy.


**This is my new one-shot. DLicious. Danny and Lindsay had the day off, but Danny noticed that she's a little ****weird, and he gets worried. **

**Be warned: This fic is very romantic and fluffy, if you don't like this kind of fics, don't read it. **

**This is not my best fic, neither my worst, this is just a idea that I had when I slept at my cousins' house and one of them ****watched a movie with her boyfriend. Well, that boyfriend of my cousin's a jerk, so I thought 'How would it be if it was Danny and Lindsay?' This is unbeta'ed, all the mistakes are mine. Hope you like it!**

**March**** 27 2008**

Lindsay Monroe sat down on her couch, cuddling into her fiancée, Danny Messer. They had the day off, so they decided to spend it in home, doing nothing all day, just enjoying each other's company. Danny asked Lindsay if liked the movie they were watching. Noticing no response, he looked at her, and seen her so lost in her thoughts he decided to wake her up from her thoughts:

"Lindsay, are you listening to me?" He asked with concern.

"Sorry, I was just so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear you talking to me."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I was thinking…"

"About…?"

"About everything. About the day I had to say goodbye to the people I loved and moved in to the other side of the country, the day I met you, the day we had our first kiss, the day we started dating, the day we slept together for the 1st time, the day I made my first 'scene' in front of strangers because I thought you were cheating on me with that Cassie bitch, the day you told me you love me for the 1st time, the day you taught me some words in Italian, the day I had dinner in your parents house and you introduced me as your girlfriend and the day you proposed."

"That's a lot to think about." He said smiling.

"Yes, it is." She said, also smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"Did you ever regret choosing me over Cassie?"

"Of course not. God forbid! Where did that come from?"

"Well, she was the most wished girl back in High School, and any boy would chose her over me…"

"Any boy, excepting me. Look, yes she was pretty, I can't deny it and yes she had great legs and she had everything like a boy likes, but you are my life. And you were my life back then. Before you I never had think about girls."

"You were 5, Danny."

"True, but that doesn't mean a thing. The day I met you everything changed. I day I laid my eyes on you my life was never the same. You changed me, and I think God for it. She was pretty, but you were beautiful! You ARE beautiful. You have that smile that makes my heart melt everytime, your eyes are like your soul's mirror, and you grew up becoming a very hot woman. You changed me the way I see the others, and the way I see the world and you made me became a better man. When Cassie appeared we were dating already, we already had history together. During those two days that you didn't talk to me after that scene I cried every night because I thought I had lost my life, I thought I had lost the most important thing. I never even thought about cheating on you, not even once! You were also the first person I said 'I love you', you were the only I ever said that. I know that a lot of guys thought that I was crazy for pushing her away to have you, for choosing you over her, and I know that we've got through a lot of things, but when I wake up every single day with you on my arms I know that it worth it, because you have no idea how happy you made me."

"I love you, Danny"

"I love you too, Montana" He said as he hugged her.

Yes, it took a wile for them to be together, but it worth it. Because nothing can, will ever break them apart.

The End

**What you think? Tell me. Did you like it? Did you not? Review. I know it's really short, but I kind of like it this way, short and simple. **


End file.
